


En llamas

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El fuego que siente en su interior no tiene nada que ver con acidez o con un incendio literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En llamas

El fuego que siente en su interior no tiene nada que ver con acidez o con un incendio literal. No, para nada. Las llaman que lo abrazan desde sus entrañas están directa y totalmente relacionadas con la escena que se está dando frente a él en este preciso momento.

Izumi ríe tontamente, algo sonrojado, mientras Mizutani le susurra algo al oído. Los dos bateadores del equipo de béisbol del Instituto Nishiura charlan en susurros. O mejor dicho, el pelirrojo le susurra cosas al oído al ojiazul, mientras este suelta risitas que, para el gusto de Hamada, son demasiado coquetas.

El jefe de los animadores aprieta los dientes con fuerza, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido la patética escenita. Él no es una persona agresiva. No, no, para nada. Más bien es todo lo contrario, gentil, alegre... pero si ese maldito pendejo de Mizutani no se aleja en este mismo instante de SU (y el "su" tiene que estar en mayúsculas, negrita y subrayado a pedido Hamada, para que el pacífico mensaje quede totalmente claro) Kousuke, el pelirrojo va a tener problemas para asistir a su próximo partido... porque estará en el hospital.

-¡Buenos días!- Saluda el rubio, fingiendo una alegre sonrisa. Izumi lo mira con una ceja alzada mientras que Mizutani le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Hamada!- Y al decir eso, el pelirrojo pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros del de ojos azules.

Y entonces el rubio siente como las llamas ya no están solo en su interior, sino que estas salen por cada poro de su ser y lo envuelven por completo. En ese momento parece que Mizutani finalmente entiende el mensaje, porque se suelta a Izumi muy rápidamente.

-Err.. jeje... yo... yo me voy a fijar si... heee.... si Shinooka necesita algo. Jeje, nos vemos después- Dice algo nervioso el pelirrojo, alejándose algo apresurado de ellos. Kousuke mira a Hamada con extrañeza.

-Muy bien, no se si sentirme halagado, irritado o confundido. Aún así, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿por qué mierda tienes cara de psicópata asesino a punto de cometer un crimen?- Pregunta algo burlón el muchacho. Youshiro sonríe, algo tétricamente vale aclarar.

-Claro, no hay problema. Pero primero dime de que rayos hablabas tan alegremente con ese pendejo- Izumi suelta una risa risueña y Hamada sopesa la posibilidad de matar a su algo - así - como - novio.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Además, no tengo ganas de contarte, es privado- Dice Kousuke, sonriéndole burlón. Youshiro rechina los dientes.

-¡¿Qué mierda puede ser tan privado para que no puedas decírmelo?!- Le pregunta el animador, subiendo el tono.

-Ya te dije, no te importa. ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?- Y entonces el rubio entiende que todo fue una estúpida venganza del muy pendejo de Izumi.

-¡¿Era todo una jodida broma?!- El fuego vuelve a bullirle en las entrañas, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente. EL ojiazul ríe

-¿Quién es el celoso ahora, sempai?

-Eres un maldito mocoso- Bufa el rubio, para luego reír también.


End file.
